One Last Chance
by Sunsetsoccer
Summary: The 11th Doctor finds him self some freetime when Amy and Rory are spending time with Rory's family. The Doctor goes back in time to see Rose and his 10th self at a carnival. But is this realy as innocent as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review! I want to make my fanfics the best they can be!**

Chapter 1:

The Doctor sighs as he closes the TARDIS door. Amy and Rory had just left to go spend some time with Rory's family. The Doctor starts to walk around the TARDIS flicking switches bored. He grumbles to him self then walks into the rarely used room of his. As he looks through a drawer in his dresser for a new bow tie, he sees a picture frame on top of his dresser. He picks it up and rubs the dust off it with his sleeve. Its a picture of him and Rose in his 10th regeneration at a carnival. He smiles remembering the day. She had wanted to do something more human like so she dragged him to the fair. He didn't want to go but she insisted. They went around the carnival on different rides and playing different games. In this picture, she was holding the giant teddy bear he had won her. He suddenly dosnt feel so good and sets the picture down forgetting about the bow tie.

He walks into the counsel room and starts flicking switches not knowing what he's doing. Suddenly, the TARDIS starts to make the signature sound of when its in the Time Vortex. The TARDIS shakes violently and he falls to the ground.

"Oh no, what are you doing!" He screams at his ship. He starts to worry as he knows what is going on. He had blindly put in the cordites for the carnival. The same one Rose and his 10th regeneration would be at. _I'm going to create a paradox! _ He thinks. All the sudden he dosnt care. He will get to see Rose again. _His _Rose, The Rose Tyler who is stuck in a parallel world. He knows he cant tell her what he ever so wants her to hear, but he can _see _her.

His smile widens as the TARDIS stops moving and the sound the TARDIS makes stops. He opens the doors of the TARDIS and see's them a couple booths away playing a game to win a goldfish. He chuckles remembering that. He had wanted a goldfish so Rose wanted to win him one. She finally got it after 67 Mires (which are the money on the planet of Ricksha). He thinks about how the Goldfish they name Nemo after a popular Earth movie. Rose thought that name didn't suit the fish sense he wasn't a goldfish. He smiles as she sees Rose win it and he sees his self smile.

"That was Brilliant, Rose!" The Doctor's 10th self grabs Rose's hand as Rose looks up at him smiling with pride.

She leans on his shoulder as she used to and puts her tongue between her teeth. "You would have done better."

Rose's Doctor shakes his head and they walk off towards the food area, "Come on! I want some good old fashion funnel cake!" He smiles as they run off towards the food like little kids running for candy.

The Doctor smiles as he watches them run off. He turns around to go back to his TARDIS to move it but someone is in his way. The Doctor looks up at the man, "Hello sir, if you would be ever so kind to just move over a little I will be on my way."

The man dosnt move and he simply states, "You will be coming with me sir." The large man dosnt hesitate and knocks The Doctor out cold on the ground. "The Master will be very excited to see this.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I just got back from vacation so ya! I write these right before I post so feel free to leave ideas! I also need fanfic ideas.. Or anything.. But Reviews help me out boatloads! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. All rights go to the BBC**

_The man dosnt move and he simply states, "You will be coming with me sir." The large man dosnt hesitate and knocks The Doctor out cold on the ground. "The Master will be very excited to see this.."_

The Doctor tries to stand up but is jerked back down by chains. He looks around the room to see a shadow like figure outside of his jail like cell. "Where am I?!" The Doctor shouts to the figure.

The figure ignores his shouts.

"Where am I, and who are you?"

The Figure turns around so the Doctor can see his face. He's a large man with long back hair and brown eyes. His hair is tied back in a small pony tail as well. "I am not allowed to speak to prisoners."

The Doctor frowns and looks for his Sonic Screwdriver. He searches his tweed pockets and dosnt find it. "Have you seen a gold and green metal thing anywhere?"

The man pulls something out of his pocket, "You mean this?" He says showing it to the Doctor.

"Yes, thats it! Now if I can have it back-"

The man interupts, "Or do you mean this." He pulls out a silver and blue figure from his other pocket.

The Doctor frowns, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh just off some bloke on the street. May I say, that these 2 devices are extremely similar." The man looks at them and then says, "Names Cole by the way."

The Doctor nods solemnly, "I'm.." The Doctor pauses. If his past self is here too he couldn't use his usual name, " Charlie Clay. Nice to meet you Cole. Now if I could have my device back I will be on my way."

The Doctor reaches for his Sonic Screwdriver but Cole pulls his hand back. "The Master would not want this. I am told to keep you here while the Master is out."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "What do you mean, Master. What does he look like?" The Doctor knows he could have regenerated but it was good to know.

"He's a short bloke with short brown hair and brown eyes. Usually wears a suit." Cole pulls out a picture, "Looks somthin' like this."

The Doctor looks at the picture as best as he could. No, It can't be. The Doctor looks from the picture to Cole and back. "This isn't the Master."

"What do you mean? Of course it is." Cole says shakily.

The Doctor shakes his head. "No, it's not." The Doctor points to a female figure on the picture. "Does your Master hang out with brilliant girls like her?"

Cole frowns, "Well. Um, I honestly haven't met the Master. I'm just a jail guard. We were all told this is what he looks like." Cole points to the girl, "And that that is his girlfriend. I've seen them around and it looks true. Then I saw you, following them around. We are told to keep away any suspicious behavior. I was just protecting the Master."

The Doctor's eyes narrow, "Well that man isn't the Master. That man, is The Doctor.

**Like my way of not knowing how to describe the Master? YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! I may not be updating much because of school :( But please Rate,Favorite and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, SO YOU HAVE ALL BEEN ASKING FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS. SO HERE IT IS! Ya, um. Heres another story that I don't know where I'm going with it. SO, ya. IDEAS ARE AWESOME AND ANY IDEAS ON HOW THE MASTER LOOKS... Ya.. LOVE YOU ALL...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. All rights belong to the BBC.**

**Chapter 3**

_Cole frowns, "Well. Um, I honestly haven't met the Master. I'm just a jail guard. We were all told this is what he looks like." Cole points to the girl, "And that that is his girlfriend. I've seen them around and it looks true. Then I saw you, following them around. We are told to keep away any suspicious behavior. I was just protecting the Master."_

_The Doctor's eyes narrow, "Well that man isn't the Master. That man, is The Doctor."_

Cole's eyes widen than narrow again, "What do you mean, _your_ The Doctor. How can there be to of ya'?"

The Doctor chuckles, "Well, _that _is why you need to let me go. I'm sure I can sort this all out and we will be out of your way soon."

Cole shakes his head, "Doctor.. Who _is _the Master, and how do you know thats not him?"

"Well, if you let me go maybe I could help you find him. After all," the Doctor taps his head, "I can sense him."

Cole growls, "What are you some sort of alien?" Cole nods, "Ah I see.. You only want to find them to hook up with that pretty young girl." Cole smirks, "Little too young for you isn't she?"

Th Doctor grumbles, "You have no idea." The Doctor looks up realizing what he said, "I can tell what your thinking, Cole. Your only 28. You think she would fall for you cause' your handsome and buff. Well, let me tell you something." The Doctor points to the picture of his tenth self and Rose, "_That_ man would _never,_ and I mean never! Would let you get any where near her. He loves her very much just dosnt have the guts to say it. If he ever lost her he would end up like.." The Doctor's voice trails away for a moment, "Like me." He finishes. "I know this. Someday, someday soon, he will lose her." The Doctor looks up frowning, "And he wont like it. He loses the one thing that gives him strength. The one thing that he believes in. The one he.." The Doctor looks at his shoes then up again, "The one he loves."

Cole's face dosnt change. "Well, I'm guessing you have a good reason you know this. You his brother or somethin'?"

The Doctor stands up and tries to leap at Cole, "I know this cause.'. Because I love her, and I always will. I shouldn't even be here. I only came here to have one last chance to tell her." The Doctor growls, "She will come back, but will be lost again. And he wont have the guts to say it. The one-" The Doctor gets interrupted by a man in a navy blue suit with dark brown hair.

"We meet again Doctor. Now, who is this girl you are speaking of? She wouldn't happen to be your _wife_ would she?" the man smirks.

The Doctor growls then frowns, River.. He means River, how could he have.. How can he love two woman at once? But he always had, and he still could. "Well, Master.. If she was then my life would be complete. But she isn't, and she never can. She will always be with my twin. My _human_ twin. She's with him in a parallel world. Happy. She has everything I could never give her." The Doctor frowns then closes his eyes. _All she wanted was me.._ "Although I may not have her she has me. As long as she's happy I'm happy.

**OW I. JUST OWWW MY FINGER AND JAlIPENO. mmk.. This chapter was SUPPOSED to be all dark and such.. Then I got feelsy. and I just burnt my tounge.. OWWW mmk..**


End file.
